


where we come alive

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jace Wayland, Bisexual Simon Lewis, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Might be alittle ooc, Pre-Relationship, Secret Relationship, Sex, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Simon stood there on the steps for a moment, staring at the door. Jace's warm smile towards him flashed across his mind and he shook his head to get rid of the picture before he too spun around and began to walk home.Jace was one of the most arrogant people he had ever met. He was terribly crude and almost hateful at times. Simon had actually hated him and everything that he stood for in the very beginning.  But Simon was suddenly positive that he wanted Jace to smile like that again, and he wanted to be the one that made him.





	where we come alive

Once Simon put a little more deep thought into it, later on, it was pretty obvious that it was pure luck, although he wouldn’t have called it that in the very beginning of their partnership, and coincidence that brought him and Jace together to begin their affair of great proportions. 

And that coincidence, oddly enough, began with Alec. 

Simon stared with an embarrassingly gaping mouth at Jace, who stood in front of him with crossed arms and an expression that was just as cross. 

“Alec wants us to do what?” He finally yelped out and Jace just rolled his eyes. 

“He wants us to begin working in pairs,” Jace said slowly as if he was talking to a child but Simon just glared at him until he continued with a normal tone. “To slowly show The Clave that Shadowhunters and Downworlders can work well with each other, with as minimal killing as we can manage.” 

Simon needlessly felt like crying, something that his old self would have done in the face of his new dilemma, as he stared at the Shadowhunter in front of him. It wasn’t like he could argue with that, huh? This is what Alec and Magnus had been working for almost since the beginning of their relationship. A chance like this to show that Shadowhunters and Downworlders could work in harmony and peace and everything else. A chance to bring the Downworld out of the shadows. 

“Who were the others paired with?” He asked and Jace glared with irritation when he saw his obvious displeasure to the arrangement. 

“Clary is with Maia, Alec is with Magnus, Izzy is with Luke and Raphael is with Meliorn.” He answered, unfolding his arms and spread his legs apart as if getting ready for hand to hand as he met Simon’s eyes, his expression of irritation fading into something akin to exaggeration. “Look, maybe it’s not my first choice either but I was not going to argue with him. I know how much he’s worked to even get this chance and I don’t want to screw it up for him. If you want to switch then you can go and ask him alone, okay?” 

And just like that, they had their beginning. 

  
  
  
  


All in all, Jace wasn’t the worst of people to have to watch your back during a patrol. He was a good fighter. The wide range of training that he had received practically from birth could be seen in the graceful slide of his limbs and muscles are he concurred creature after creature. With a flash of his stele or golden eyes, he could do things that were unimaginable to him when he was a mundane. 

It was just the personality bits that made Jace so irritating to Simon. Basically all of the above made Simon want to punch Jace in the face 9 times out of 10. 

He was constantly shameless and unapologetically cocky, every night making unnecessary and sarcastic jokes that bordered cruelty about anything that he could come up with at the moment. His fierce intelligence that he revealed momentarily from time to time was overshadowed by his damning stubbornness. He could start a knockout drag out over whether or not the should go left or right during patrols. He was one of the most infuriating people that Simon had probably ever met in his life. And he proved this to Simon over and over every time they saw each other. 

Jace’s mismatched eyes were cast up to glare at him as they argued. He was shorter than Simon, not by much but just enough to be noticeable during moments of proximity, such as when they argued. “You go around to the end of the alley and cut the demon off so that I can come from this end to kill it.” 

Simon frowned at him. “Are you sure?” He questioned. “We usually fight togeth-”

Jace cut him off with an arrogant scoff. He even made that look attractive. Bastard. “I’ve been killing demons my whole life, Simon. I can handle a few minutes with one to get close enough to kill it.”

It was Simon’s turn to glare at the other. “Fine then, I’m sorry that I took a moment to care about your wellbeing."

Jace smiled sarcastically and patted him on the cheek. “I’m so glad that you care, Simon. We'll have to let Clary know we aren't actually planning the others death out here. But I will be fine. Now go to the end of the alley as I said.” He finished as Simon began to sputter, he pushed Simon away and down the dark alley like a sacrificial lamb with the strength that he wasn’t entirely certain wasn’t given to him by one of the many runes that tattooed his skin. 

And off he went. 

  
  
  
  
  


Simon just couldn’t help but be smug. 

He knew that it must have shown all over his face from the way that he could feel Jace’s heated glare on the side of his face but he couldn’t find it deep within whatever was left of his soul to wipe his expression. 

“A nice shower wi-” 

“Shut up, Simon,” Jace said without heat so he just snorted. 

“Don’t get all pissy with me, I tried to warn you before but no, you never listen to what Simon has to say, do you?”

Jace sighed as if he could think of a thousand other better things that he could have been doing right that very minute instead of dripping demon goo as he walked back to the Institute with Simon. 

"Wow, walk on the edge of the sidewalk. You stink, Jace." Simon continued to jab fun at him. He howled dramatically when Jace slammed a fist into his upper arm in retaliation. 

"Shut up or I'll just tell everyone you acted like a huge baby." Jace threatened seriously and Simon opened his mouth to laugh and call him out before he thought twice about it and closed his mouth. Jace probably would do exactly that. 

It was a comfortable silence for the rest of the walk back, the only sound between them being their feet slapping against the pavement and Jace's breathing and heartbeat overlapping. Then suddenly, as if they had portalled there, they were standing on the steps of the Institute. 

"I'll do the paperwork in the morning," Jace said with a half-smirk, aware of just how much Simon complained about that particular part of the job. He stood one step above Simon, giving him the height advantage as their eyes met. 

"Won't Alec-" Simon began but shut his mouth when Jace raised an eyebrow at him. "Right, parabatai, special privileges, got it." 

Jace just laughed and walked up one more step but didn't break their eye contact. "Or maybe no one can punish my beautiful face." 

Simon just scoffed and Jace laughed again, flashing a nice smile at him. It looked different than his usually half-smirk, it looked warmer. If he had a heartbeat, he was positive that right now it would most likely be beating like crazy. "I'll see you later, Simon," Jace said after a moment of silence before he spun around and disappeared into the doors of the Institute. 

Simon stood there on the steps for a moment, staring at the door. Jace's warm smile towards him flashed across his mind and he shook his head to get rid of the picture before he too spun around and began to walk home. 

Jace was one of the most arrogant people he had ever met. He was terribly crude and almost hateful at times. Simon had hated him and everything that he stood for in the very beginning. But Simon was suddenly positive that he wanted Jace to smile like that again, and he wanted to be the one that made him.

What in the actual hell? 

  
  
  
  


Okay, nevermind, he told himself as he huffed and puffed a few days later while Jace basically chased him around the gym room with a stick. He hated Jace and everything about him. His laugh, his smile, his...he was getting off track here. The important thing, he told himself, was that he hated Jace so, so much and nothing was going to change that. 

Jace laughed at him after he had stridden forward before swirling around to land gracefully behind him so he could land a hit to the back of his legs with the stick and his nonexistent heart skipped a beat when he looked up and caught the tail end of his smile. 

He had no idea what was wrong with him. He  _ should  _ hate Jace. Or he should at least intensely dislike him. He was the reason that Clary had found about such a dangerous world in the first place. He had never been nice to Simon, always looking at him like some pesky gnat that was eternally buzzing in his ear. He had even stolen Clary from him before they both lost her in the end. 

But here he was, pining once again after an impossible crush like a 12-year-old boy. 

Jace noticed the look on his face but misinterpreted it. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll get a hit in one of these days.” He teased and Simon scowled as he straightened up. 

“You are so-” Jace was moving again before Simon could finish his sentence. Jace’s footsteps were gracefully as he moved forward, putting him on the defensive as he tried to block every one of his attacks without using any of his powers. The sticks slammed together just above their heads as Simon blocked the hit and Jace smirked at him from under their arms. 

Simon pushed him back, running a hand through his hair. “When can we use something other than sticks?”

Jace scoffed at him. “They aren’t called sticks and maybe when you can actually manage to-” 

Simon cut him off this time, throwing in a bit of vampire speed as he moved forward with an attack before Jace had the chance to get ready. With two quick moves, Jace’s sticks were out of his hands and sliding across the floor. Simon raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. Suddenly he noticed the look that Jace was giving him. It was a look that he had never worn before. It made the smirk drop of Simon’s face as neither of them said anything. 

Their eyes kept eye contact for a few seconds, suddenly Jace looked away first, towards his sticks on the other side of the floor. He moved to grab them and Simon gulped, looking towards the ground himself. 

“That was just luck and cheating.” Jace grumbled, “You have to learn without any powers first.”

Simon laughed to try and lighten the mood. “Don’t be a sore loser, Jace. I’m just getting that good, I guess.” 

He scoffed but didn’t say anything for a moment. Simon was afraid that their tentative friendship was somehow in jeopardy after that one move. That maybe Jace had seen something in his eyes and would be in Alec’s office the next morning to request a new partner. But Jace just got into position again and gave a signature slow smirk.

“Let’s see if you can do it more than once than, Mundie.” 

Simon could already see where this was going to go. A new and never-ending cycle of unrequited crushes was what he was destined for it seemed. But then Jace blinked at him with bright, mismatched eyes that just seemed to fit everything about him and he couldn’t find it within himself to care. 

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I thought it would be a good idea to start a new fic the day after school starts. You know me. Always doing stuff the hard way. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed. This one is going to have 3 chapters hopefully and the next one is going to hopefully be a lot longer. I wanted chapter one to be pre-relationship, chapter 2 would be them realizing their feelings and then a surprising ending to keep you on your feet till chapter 3. ;)


End file.
